Reunion
by TheNatertatertot
Summary: Though they've all grown up, found love, gotten jobs that moved them apart, their senior class reunion is soon. One by one, they find each other, reminisce about the good times, and grow closer.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: If you'd like to know what they look like, think chapter 100 onward.)**

Eren set down the file sighing. "I'll admit, that was tougher than I wanted it to be." Jean chimed in while opening the door to his office. "Still, we got it done, and that bastard's going away for a long time."

"Besides," Jean picked up the file and walked over to a file cabinet. "They're the fucking scum of the earth, and they deserve everything they get." Eren looked at him inquisitively.

"Y'know, my parents wanted me to become a doctor, a neurosurgeon, even." Jean stated blankly. "What stopped you from doing it? You would've made your family proud."

"Like I said, my parents wanted me to do it. It wasn't my dream, and in the end I would've been some showhorse for my parents to brag about at fancy dinners." He gripped the handle of the drawer tightly, his face tightening up as well. "Getting soft on me? Last I checked, you weren't the kind to get sentimental." Eren stood up, and walked over, and lightly took his hands off of the drawer.

"N-no, it's just that… I guess I haven't been able to reflect on things properly." He looked him straight in the eye. "We're a team Jean, I'll help you whenever you need me to. If you have any other problems, come straight to me, alright?" He smiled warmly. "Alright, thank you." He sat down, and Eren went back to his chair. "Are things alright at home? Moving in… that's a pretty big step." He poured himself and Jean a drink from a small stash under his desk.

"Yeah… Marco was the one who suggested it, he seems really excited, and so am I." He took a drink from Eren. "Well, that's good, you two deserve to be happy." He stared down at his drink, and before he could propose a toast, Jean already had his glass raised. "To our loved ones." He showed a small smile. "To our loved ones." Eren echoed. They both downed their drinks in one gulp. He took both glasses and put them away. "You're clear for the weekend Kirschstein, have a good one." Jean stood up and made his way to the door, and opened it.

"You too." He nodded his head slightly and left, closing the door behind him. Eren looked up at the ceiling, then pulled his phone out of his pocket. He called a number and stood up and out of his chair.

Somewhere else, Mikasa's phone rang. "Give me a sec, Reiner." He nodded as she walked away and answered her phone. "Hey, Eren, what is it?" She looked out the window. "Just thinking of you." He smiled a little. "Anyways, I thought I'd call to let you know that we won the Plessy case." Mikasa's expression brightened. "That's great Eren, thanks for telling me!" She knew what else it meant.

"Thanks honey… Y'know, after this… We finally have enough money to go on that trip.." He chuckled a little, waiting for a positive reaction. "R-really? She looked at the phone in surprise. "Really. I'll tell you more at dinner, I love you~" He said sweetly. Mikasa was almost ecstatic. "I love you too." She hung up.

Eren sighed, the smile getting bigger and bigger. "Man… it's been five years now…" He looked at a photo of them at their wedding, in a frame on his desk. All their friends were around them. " _Hard to believe the reunion's next week."_ He set the photo down, grabbed his case, and walked out.

Mikasa walked back to Reiner, the smile still on her face. She worked through two more appointments with him, and was now sitting down, drinking a bottle of water. "I take it something pleasant happened." He sat down next to her. "Mm," She agreed. "Eren's case worked out, and the payoff was huge for us." She was slightly in shock still over the fact that it actually happened.

"That's great, I haven't seen you two since your wedding. Wasn't he working with someone else? Jack or James or something." He shrugged lightly, and checked his phone. "Jean, and the two have been working together since before we got married." She said bluntly.

"You don't have a problem with that?" He stated, obviously joking. "No, do you have a problem with the fact that Bertholdt could be seeing someone else?" She stated to keep him from doing that again. "Alright, alright, fair enough." He shrugged in 'defeat', and headed for the door. "Anyways, I'll see you Sunday, bye!" He smiled closed the door behind him.

She crossed her legs, and tossed the bottle into a recycling bin. "Knucklehead." She thought with a smirk, and sat alone for a few minutes before going home as well.

When Mikasa had walked in, Eren was already making dinner, currently working on taking food out of the oven, and putting it on their plates. She wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you today." She said with playfulness in her voice. "As did I." He set a few things down and gave her a quick kiss.

"So… You had something to tell me?" She helped him with setting the table. "Yes, since we won the case… And the payoff was pretty large… We finally have the little bit we need to cover the rest of our payments for this month, and go to Japan." He smiled. "Jeez, is this how married couples are supposed to talk?" He said with a twinge of embarrassment in his voice. "If I'd have known it was this dreamy I'd still be in that bar." He rubbed his head, joking.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with it. In fact, it's nice when you're dreamy. I can really be happy, lost in thought." Mikasa's seemingly constant outer shell was only melted away when she was with Eren or those close to them. "O-oh, alright." He blushed a little from her sudden change in demeanor. He put the food on the table, and seated Mikasa before seating himself.

As they ate, Eren could notice she was a little more expressive than usual, or it could've been the wine. "Wow… This tastes amazing Eren." She slightly salivated with the juices and flavors she could taste. "Thank you… I know we haven't had time for a date out of the house, but I hoped I could at least do this much." He smiled and finished his food, and offered to clean up for them.

"I'd be fine with it either way." She kissed him lightly again and went to helping him clean up from the meal. Afterwards, after they had both taken showers and were laying in bed, Mikasa turned to Eren. "I'm sorry we haven't been able to be together a lot in a while... " She stayed bright. "But now, I'll have you to myself for the entire weekend."

Eren smiled back as she crawled on top of him. "Meaning?" He played with her hair. "Meaning, that I'll have _you_ all to myself." She gave him a forceful kiss and took off his shirt, and started an amazing night with her husband.

 **(A/N: Hey guys, Nater here. I know a lot have been waiting for me to update my other story, but things got really busy, and I eventually didn't have time for it, and I placed a lot of unnecessary stress on myself to produce the next chapter, so eventually I stopped trying. I'm trying to do something new with this fic, I'm staying relaxed and I have a pretty good plot idea. Of course, I'll get back to that story, but I have this and one other story in the works that I'd like to get out here before they dissolve in my mind. Anyways, this is TheNatertatertot, signing off!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Hello wonderful people, I am back with another chapter, so see you at the end of this!)**

Later, the next day, the two were sitting down next to one another, having completed a run. "Should we get breakfast?" Eren checked his watch, it was almost eight in the morning. "Sure." Mikasa stood up, and walked with Eren to a cafe nearby.

Not long after they had ordered, two very tall men ducked under the top of the door frame, clad in bright colors, and came in. " _What the hell is he wearing…?"_ Mikasa kept to herself, as Eren was oblivious to the two. "Mikasa? Hey, it's me, Reiner!" Even though he saw her yesterday, it didn't stop him from pointing himself out.

Eren looked over at Mikasa inquisitively. "R-Reiner, what are you doing here?" She seemed a little surprised. Bertholdt was looking to the side, a little embarrassed. "We're having a breakfast date." He sat down with Bertholdt next to the two and ordered. "I'm assuming that explains the fact that you two are still wearing pajamas."

Reiner's were covered in kittens and rainbows, while Bertholdt's were pink with strawberries. "W-well, I-I wouldn't have done this i-if R-Reiner didn't ask me…" Bertholdt was clearly more concerned about what others might think. "Hmm, it's certainly socially odd for two men in their twenties to be eating chocolate-chip pancakes in their pajamas at a public cafe, but you do you." Mikasa shrugged it off.

Bertholdt and Eren were a little confused, and stared at each other as they ate their breakfasts. "Oh, I forgot. Eren, this is my coworker, Reiner, and his boyfriend, Bertholdt." She stated it bluntly, even though it wasn't a topic they two wanted to talk about. Bertholdt was a little nervous but was relieved when Eren shook his hand and Reiner's. "Nice to meet you."He shrugged it off and went back to eating his food.

After the two finished their food, they said a polite goodbye to Bertholdt and Reiner, and walked out, leaving the two over their almost-finished pancakes. "So… They seem nice." Bertholdt lightly dipped into a conversation. "Mhm, Mikasa has had it rough, but she makes sure she makes up for her hurt past with a happier present." He observed, looking out the window.

"Rough? What happened..?" Bertholdt set the two plates at the end of the table, and thanked the waitress for coming to pick them up, and refilling their coffee cups. "She was orphaned at a young age, and her life was pretty hard until she met Eren." He didn't stray on the topic for too long, and looked back up at him and smiled.

"Anyways, whereas I always try and make our patients push themselves as hard as they can, Mikasa's always there to balance me out and make sure I don't go overboard." He drank the last dregs of his coffee, and noticed Bertholdt finish his. "Shall we go?" This time, he moved their cups to the end of the table. "Lets."  
As they walked out, Bertholdt groaned in annoyance. "I still have to grade papers…" He groaned a little and looked to the side. By now, several people had noticed their bizzare choice of clothing, but neither man seemed to notice. Reiner steered him down the sidewalk towards their apartment. "Maybe I could help you…?" He smiled a bit as they walked.

Bertholdt snorted. "Please, five minutes in, I'd be "teaching" phys ed." Reiner lightly laughed. "Well, how about we just go back home and see what happens…?" He cocked an eyebrow up in flirtation.

Bertholdt blushed slightly, but didn't look away. "Let's just get the papers graded, then we can…" He trailed off as he noticed they had arrived at their door, not even had noticed when they went through the door on the bottom floor.

Reiner opened this door as well, and closed it after they were both inside. They went to take off their coats but realized what they were wearing instead. They both paused for a moment in confusion, then turned it into laughter a second afterwards.

They then quickly realized they slightly smelled bad, and Berholdt went to undress. Reiner pressed his chest into Berholdt's back a moment after, shocking the taller man. "Can I come with?" He playfully said as he held Bertholdt up of the ground in a hug. "Mm, I don't see why not." He smiled back and gave him a quick and passionate kiss.

When they had gotten into the shower, with the hot water running, both grabbed the soap and helped wash the other's body. Reiner even went as far as smacking Bertholdt's ass, which led to a deep and long kiss in the shower.

Later, as they were drying off, Bertholdt took that time to get out early and start getting out several pens, highlighters, and pulling out his grading sheets and students' papers. Later, Reiner came in, towel around his head, and a fairly tight outfit on, exposing his toned and beefy muscles.

"So… I just look at the grading sheet, then the students' answers, then grade accordingly?" He examined the sheet. " _Industrial Revolution?"_ "Mhm, that's correct~" Bertholdt replied with a sweet voice, then went back to grading.

Later, when all the papers were finally graded, and Berholdt was snuggling against Reiner's chest, Reiner nuzzled his head and held on slightly tight. "Today was a pretty good day…" He looked up and out the window. "Pssh, all we did was eat pancakes and grade papers all day." Berholdt treated it a bit lighter than Reiner planned to.

"Even then.." Reiner was tracing his hands along Bertholdt's legs. "I got to spend it with you." He looked down and smiled, then pulled him in for another kiss.  
 **  
(A/N: Hey guys, just wrapped up another chapter here, if you liked it please like/follow, and comment! I really enjoyed writing this story so far, and I hope you guys like it so far as well! Until next chapter, this is TheNatertatertot, signing off!)**


End file.
